


Perfect Moment

by fearfrost1211



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles, Future Fic, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfrost1211/pseuds/fearfrost1211
Summary: The rustling on the other end intensified then Allison’s voice filtered into his ear. “I can’t believe you guys really called them! Stiles, it’s just a troll. We’ve got this. You guys go enjoy your date.”Derek started shaking his head before Allison even finished her sentence.“Nope,” Stiles sighed. “We’re already almost there so we’ll see you in a few minutes. I mean, who doesn’t want to go troll wrangling on their anniversary?”





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for [idleafterthoughts](http://idleafterthoughts.tumblr.com/) as part of the Sterek Secret Santa gift exchange on Tumblr.
> 
> Kat, I hope you'll enjoy this little story and that you're having a lovely holiday season!!

“Can I get a sitrep?” Stiles nearly yelled against the phone, his face pressed as close to Derek’s back as possible while Derek’s Harley tore down a back-country road just south of the Preserve.

“Oh my god, Batman! We’re not FBI agents.” Erica shouted back, her voice tinny against the rushing wind.  

A chunk of Stiles’ hair lashed his eye and he pulled the phone away from his ear to brush it back, keeping one arm securely wrapped around Derek’s middle. His hair was the longest it had ever been, falling to just below his ears, and while Derek had said he wasn’t sure how he felt about it, Stiles knew he liked it if the way the wolf constantly had his hands in it was any indication.

“Stiles!” Erica’s voice came through the speaker and he shoved the phone back to his ear and hunkered down behind Derek again.

“I’m here. Do you even know what kind of creature it is?”

The rustling on the other end intensified then Allison’s voice filtered into his ear. “I can’t believe you guys really called them! Stiles, it’s just a troll. We’ve got this. You guys go enjoy your date.”

Derek started shaking his head before Allison even finished her sentence.

“Nope,” Stiles sighed. “We’re already almost there so we’ll see you in a few minutes. I mean, who doesn’t want to go troll wrangling on their anniversary?”

  
  


***

Allison had been right. It was a troll, but not just any troll.

“I’m going to have to check the wards around the enclosure,” Stiles said, pointing to a spot on the map they’d laid over the trunk of Allison’s car where she’d parked to the side of one of the Preserve’s many access roads. “If she’s the only one that’s gotten out then maybe I can get the wards back in place before any of the others realize they’re down.”

           Derek was standing on Stiles’ other side, arms crossed, and looked up sharply when a howl filtered through the trees. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Scott were already out herding the wayward troll back to safety.

Over the years, the nemeton had never stopped being a beacon for supernatural creatures. Some of the human ones, like Parrish, had integrated themselves into the regular society of Beacon Hills. All the rest had either been driven out by the pack when they proved a threat or if the creatures were like their errant troll, the pack led them to the enclosure Stiles and Deaton had created with wards deep in the Preserve. It allowed the creatures to live in peace near the energy from the nemeton they craved.  

               “They’ve got her between them,” Derek said, eyes narrowed and head cocked, listening to things he and Allison had no chance of hearing with their human ears. “But she’s trying to move towards town. I need to go help them.”

           “Go. Ally and I will head to the enclosure and fix the wards.”

           “Call your Dad. Have him and Parrish on standby just in case. Ally, call Chris too?”

“I’m on it,” Allison said, turning away and already pressing her phone to her ear.

Stiles’ eyes caught Derek’s gaze as the wolf shifted closer, cool September breeze ruffling his dark hair and trying to lift the map off the car.

           “You’ll be careful.” Derek’s voice was low. Meant only for him.

           “You know the rest of the pack might not be, but I actually  _ am _ an FBI agent.” Stiles grinned, moving until he was nearly pressed to Derek and it took no effort to brush his lips against the alpha’s.

           “I know.” There was a heaviness to Derek’s voice that Stiles wasn’t sure how to interpret. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d had to ditch their plans for some emergency. Supernatural or otherwise.

           “I’m sorry our dinner got interrupted.” He said, gently, ducking his head to get Derek to meet his gaze.

           “Me too.” Derek looked up, kissed him, and stepped back. “I’ll see you soon.” He turned, eyes already burning red and headed in the direction of the pack.

           “Hey!” Stiles yelled before Derek broke the tree line. The wolf stopped and turned crimson eyes back to him. “I love you.”

           “I love you too.”

           Stiles stood watching the place Derek had disappeared until Allison touched his shoulder.

           “All set?” He asked, pulling out his own phone to fire off a quick text to his dad and Parrish, asking them to keep an eye on the main roads heading out of the Preserve. After he’d completed his training, Stiles had been surprised when he was asked to be the bureau’s supernatural liaison to the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department, but wasted no time saying yes.

           He’d only been settled in for a few months when Derek had kissed him for the first time after a particularly difficult battle with a witch. That was two years ago, and they hadn’t looked back since.

           Allison moved at his side, strapping on a tactical vest and pulling back her hair before retrieving her tranquilizer rifle from the trunk. He stepped up beside her and pulled on his own gear, a tact vest and tranq handgun in a shoulder holster. “Let’s take the bike. It’ll be faster.”

           Allison just nodded, slung the rifle’s strap over her shoulder and climbed on behind him when he cranked the motorcycle’s engine over.

  
  


***

  
  


Chaos. Absolute and utter chaos. Erica and Boyd were pulling dishes out to set the table. Isaac was rooting around in the fridge for beverages. Stiles was sitting on the counter, feet swinging until his heels clicked against the cabinet door. Derek wondered how he managed to endure all the noise, and how in the world he’d ever lived without it.

“I’m telling you,” Erica laughed, reaching into one of the kitchen cabinets to get glasses for soda. “It’s a good thing none of you ever signed up to be cowboys because you don’t know the first thing about herding.”

“We’re wolves!” Isaac countered. “It’s a natural instinct and we totally had it under control.”

Boyd snorted. “You and Scott would have had that poor troll all the way to Sacramento if Erica and I hadn’t shown up.”

“Hey!” Scott pouted from the front window where he was watching for the pizza delivery. “We weren’t doing that bad...were we?” Allison grinned and walked over to press a kiss to his cheek.

However they’d managed it, the troll was once again safely within the confines of the wards Stiles had repaired. Derek had hoped when all was said and done that the pack would take the hint and let he and Stiles get back to their anniversary evening.

No such luck.

“All those poor hikers denied their bigfoot sightings.” Isaac shook his head. “Just because you didn’t want to take the scenic route.”

“Hey, what have I told you before?” Stiles piped up, sounding like the amazing emissary he’d become. “We don’t contribute to the bigfoot rumors.” His lips quirked up on the sides and his eyes locked onto to Derek’s as if to say,  _ “Can you believe these kids?” _

Stiles had grown up so much, endured and persevered through so many trials, and yet Derek was still blown away by the simple joy sparkling in the warm brown eyes that he got lost in every chance he could.

He knew in that instant that he didn’t want to wait. Not another day. Not another minute. He’d had special plans for their date that night, but like so many dates before, their lives had pulled them away from the perfect moment he had hoped to create.

It was like a lightning strike to the spine, that realization. This was their life. This was their family. Despite all the pain and loss they’d both experienced, here they were, in the kitchen of the rebuilt version of his family home, surrounded by their pack, their family. Laughter. Love. No moment could more perfect than that.

“Marry me.” Derek said, loud enough only for Stiles to hear him over the clatter.

Everything stopped. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed.

Stiles hopped off the counter still holding Derek’s gaze and took the few steps between them until he was standing close enough to Derek for their chests to brush. Lifting his arms, he grasped the back of Derek’s neck, tilting his head until their foreheads rested together.

“Is that what had you so on edge earlier?” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded, and Stiles smiled.

“Silly wolf. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Derek pressed forward, capturing Stiles’ lips with his own and the pack erupted in joyous howls. The kiss was awkward because they were both smiling too much, but Derek wouldn’t have changed any of it.

“Oh my god, my ears!” Stiles laughed, pulling back but not leaving Derek’s arms. “Take the howling outside you bunch of ingrates.”

The pack, of course, did the exact opposite and converged on the two of them with congratulations and hugs and back slaps. Through the din, Derek caught Stiles’ eyes, a small smile on his face. This was their life: escapee trolls, rambunctious pack, protecting, and loving each other.

Stiles winked and grinned back.

 


End file.
